If You Want To Be Happy For The Rest Of Your Life
by R0CK Lea
Summary: RL: This was inspired by the song....lol Its full of high school drama and I know Putting Naruto Characters in high school is way over done but eh......please R&R...4th chapter WIP as we...err speak.
1. My Crush, Your Date

Naruto sighed closing his locker. Lee stuffed his books in his locker beside the blonde's noticing something was wrong. "You ok Naruto?" Lee asked locking the hideous green metal door.

Naruto slumped against the lockers as the halls crowed up, "Nothing." He said walking along sighed the boy in the bright green spandex. Naruto climbed the stairs with the frown that has never been seen there at Konoha High. The boys sat in the back of a bright class room Lee still studying his best friend. "Ok, I was talking to Kiba about asking Sakura to the Homecoming Dance-"Naruto sighed.

Lee's eyes bulged as he looked away, "So?" Lee interrupted turning towards Naruto when Sakura walked in the sent of lavender filled the room.

"Well, I don't think she likes me." Naruto whispered looking at the pretty girl.

Lee bit his bottom lip turning back to Naruto, "Want me to talk to her for you? I mean I'm her partner in home economics." Lee admitted sighing as her emerald eyes met his while she was picking up her bright red pencil. She waved as the bell rang.

Sakura turned to Ino who was beside her as Hinata joined in the conversation. "Ok, so if you knew a guy liked me you would tell me right?" Sakura asked hushed to the girls as Kakashi began his lesson.

"Totally, right Hinata?" Ino stated giggling looking over at Naruto and Lee. "Sakura don't look now but I think we're getting checked out." She whispered as Kakashi stepped near them.

"Ladies! Is your little chat about make-up or what ever more important than my algebra lesson? He shouted slamming his hand down on the desk making everyone jumped. He returned to the chalk board explaining how to get X by it's self.

"Who?" Sakura asked Ino slightly looking over her shoulder.

"Naruto, look who's looking right at you." Lee whispered looking straight at the pink haired beauty.

"Rock Lee! Haruno Sakura! Outside right now, I will not tolerate disruption." Kakashi hollered as the two slowly walked out into the hall.

Sakura leaned against the wall looking at her feet with a slight blush, "Wow, how embarrassing huh?"

Lee nodded as he neared Sakura so he could bathe in her sweet scent. "Um…so do you have a date for…the Homecoming dance?" He asked fighting off a blush. Sakura's eyes widened and a blush cover her cheeks. "Because I have a friend who is too shy-"

"I'd love to." She giggled. "Tell…your 'friend' I'll be ready at seven…and not to be late!" she smiled as she entered the class room right as the bell rang.

Lee clinched his eyes shut, crap! He thought as Naruto threw his bag at him. "Come on, lunch time!" Naruto cheered as they followed the rest of the herd of students crowding the stairs. The boys sat at their lunch table that they had always sat at. Naruto pigged out on his ramen as Lee picked at his curry. Naruto looked over at his friend. His brow furrowed, "You going to eat that?" He asked as Lee pushed it towards Naruto. He brought a fork full up to his lips then stopped."Wait is this…"He looked to see if any one was listening, "Spicy?" He whispered as Lee shook his head no.

"Not since last time." Lee said sadly looking down at the table, how was he going to tell his best friend that the girl he was in love with thinks that he asked her out…

"Dude! Earth to Lee?!" Naruto burst out as the cafeteria fell silent and a table of the girls from their Algebra class began giggling at them.

"Hi!" Sakura sang to them as she and Hinata giggled Ino sat there her arms tightly cross her chest hating every minuet of it.

Naruto became beet red and Lee gave them a weak wave. He couldn't flirt too much in front of Naruto, he might make a connection that he liked the pink haired beauty and then stress their friendship 

over a girl. No, Sakura wasn't just any girl…she was the up most gorgeous girl, no woman that ever filled a room with a sweet lavender scent. His heart lurched and did flip flops as the intriguing scent neared him but alas he wasn't in the cafeteria anymore nope his mind escaped into a beautiful meadow with the lovely Miss. Sakura Haruno.

Naruto could only stand that dopey smile that took Lee's face. He rolled his blue eyes hitting the back of his neck, "What's the matter with you? You act like you're in love or something…" Naruto spat hatefully as Lee came back to Konoha High.

"Huh?"

"Oh my gosh you are!" Naruto assumed scanning any pretty girls in the direction that Lee was facing. "I see Temari eating with her painted up brother and the sadistic one. Gaara isn't it?" Naruto asked still staring at the boy who was making sand fall onto the table. The sand suddenly stopped and the air felt a bit thick.

"What is it Gaara?" Temari looked up from her compact seeing his stare fixed on to boys who were staring back at him.

I can feel the flutter of their hearts…its making the blood rush through their veins quicker than normal. Gaara thought glaring at the two.

Ino sat there horribly irritated at Sakura for flirting. "You're such a flirt…and a bad one at that." She snapped turning to her food that had sat there for most of the lunch hour. The bell rang and everyone filed out of the cafeteria.

Sakura dragged her feet she didn't want to go to gym, she loathed gym. An idea hit her when she saw Lee and Naruto heading for the gymnasium too. "Hey!" She shouted loping towards them with a smile growing on her face. "Gym really sucks…" She began when she reached them. Both boys agreed. "Why don't we…" She looked to see if anyone was listening, "Skip?" She whispered her smile still growing.

Lee shook his head to quickly disregard that suggestion, "We can't we'll get into trouble, and besides coach Orochimaru will make us run laps on Wednesday if we miss today." Lee stated and regretted it as soon as he did.

Naruto watched Sakura's smile fall, "I think it'd be okay, just this once." He said with his boyish smile and a chuckle in his voice. "Come on Lee do something spontaneous…" Naruto dared, thick with sarcasm. Lee shook his head no and the two were quick to get off campus.

Lee sadly walked into gym as the bell rang Coach was already handing out uniforms for the year, hideously green shorts with dark blue stripes on the side. Everyone went into the locker rooms and changed then quickly came out everyone tugging on the shorts. "Ok twenty laps around the field; come on 'ladies!'" Orochimaru shouted as the boys and girls ran in short tight shorts.

"This is humiliating!" Lee heard Sasuke complain as he quickly finished his laps with lightning speed.

He watched everyone run in groups and wished he had gone with her.

Her giggle filled the air, "Um, truth or dare?" She asked the redness in her face not moving.

Naruto's eyebrow raised, "Dare…" He said so seriously.

Sakura thought a moment looking around the tunnel for inspiration, "I dare you to…tell me something nobody else knows…" She giggled as Naruto's face looked displeased.

"That's not a dare!"  
"Yes it is no do it…or you lose…" Sakura pointed out.

"I-I…" Naruto looked down at his feet, "Still sleep with a nightlight…" He admitted with a deep blush.

Sakura laughed hard after that one, "I do too!" She continued to laugh until Naruto got an evil look in his perfect blue eyes.

"Truth or dare?" He asked slowly awaiting her answer.

"Um…truth-"

"That's not fair!"

"How is it not?" She giggled.

Naruto thought a moment then his eyes got all glazy, "Is it true…that you wanna kiss…me?"

Sakura blushed, "That's not fair, you can't just bring up someone who's not here!" She shouted and jumped at her echo.

Naruto looked confused watching her face burn with a blush; he looked away from her hearing the bell ring. He helped her out of the storm drain and headed back to school utterly confused. "Hey Lee! How was gym?" Naruto laughed walking hi best friend back into the building.

Lee looked down, "Boring I should have joined the two of you, oh and we got our uniforms today…short shorts." Lee said with a shudder as the two parted one racing up the stairs one down the hall.

"Today class we will experience the wonders…of life." Gai said his bright black eyes shifted on each face. The bell rang as Sakura raced into the class room and fell into a seat next to Lee breathless. "Miss. Sakura, thank you for joining us today." The man sighed turning to his desk and grabbing an empty fish bowl. "Now everyone gets a little slip of paper and I need you to write your name on it ok?" He asked ripping a piece of notebook paper into slips and passing them to the teens who stared blankly up at him. "Now here's the obvious part, I come around the room and you put the paper in the bowl." He said collecting the folded pieces of paper.

"Lame!" Ino coughed, and began giggling to Hinata whose face was burning red.

The strange teacher gave the blonde a look and took her slip of paper, as soon as he had all of them he rested the bowl on his desk stopping at his notepad.

"I wonder whets going to happen today?" Sakura asked Lee, looking at the home Ec. teacher curiously.

"Ok!" He shouted bringing the bowl back around the class, "Now take one slip of paper, if it's your name or some one of the same gender then please put it back." He instructed.

Sakura held her head in her right hand. A random selection of names who are of the opposite gender…oh my god we're not passing out-

"Choji!?" Ino shrieked loudly looking at the paper then at the boy. Her face became horrified.

Hinata sighed; too bad Naruto-kun isn't in this class…she thought.

"Hyuuga, congratulations you're the next contestant on the bowl is right!" The black eyed teacher exclaimed loudly startling Hinata.

Hinata hesitantly reached into the glass bowl and pulled out a slip, "Sh-Shikamaru…?" She squeaked her face blood red.

"Wanna trade?" Ino offered then quickly got a dirty look from Gai.

Gai stopped in front of Sakura. Sakura shrugged. What ever, its no big deal. She thought until she read in the neat hand writing the name. "Rock…Lee." She gulped as her hands became very clammy.

Gai's eyes widened. He froze refusing to breath at that moment. He fixed his gaze on his pupil, "YEAH! IT'S THE POWER OF YOUTH! Congratulations!" Gai shouted with his thumb up and his eyes watering.

Sakura blushed staring horror-struck at her teacher wondering what had possessed him to do such a thing. She turned to her partner who she could tell was fighting back the urge to give Gai the thumbs up. The bell rang finally and Sakura made a mad dash out of there.

Lee waited until everyone was out of the class room before he approached his teacher, "Gai sensei?" He asked as Gai turned to him smiling.

"Yes Lee?" He asked his eyes began to water again.

"I was wondering something-"

"What? You know you can ask me any thing…"

"Yes, well…um why did you outburst like that? It was kind of embarrassing-"

"What?" Gai asked his smile fell.

"No, no I mean, I respect you…but, you're…to silly." Lee stated looking down.

"Silly?" Gai gasped, "But, Lee you've never complained before-"

"Well I like her, a lot…I'm just afraid she's…afraid of you-"

"I understand, Lee here's a note incase you're tardy now go to class." Gai said coldly to his favorite pupil.

"I'm sorry Sensei!" Lee sighed heading out of the door hanging his head. I wonder what the name picking was for… Lee thought entering the empting hall. "Way to go Rock Lee…" He sighed angrily at himself for upsetting his sensei. The bell rang for the last class as he slowly walked up the stairs, although he loved English he couldn't pay attention he was to distracted by the love of his life, and his fatherly figure.

"Um, L-Lee?" Hinata whispered from her desk that had been pulled against his. She looked at his face she could feel the pain radiating off of him she turned back to the pile of note cards they were working on. "It would be quicker if you helped!" She said hardly audible.

Lee looked at her then hung his head, "I'm sorry I'm letting you down Hinata!" He said loudly as he grabbed some cards read his vocabulary list and began quickly writing them on the lined side of the card.

Hinata stared at him, what got into him? She shook her head, "Lee…you have to draw-"

"How about this, I'll draw for my ten you draw for your ten, and I write the words on all of them?" He asked taking her pile.

She nodded in agreement and finished writing her word, euphonious. She began drawing on the blank side, "Lee…what could symbolize abridge?" She asked thinking and biting the tip of her pencil.

Lee stopped writing and thought a bit, "It means to shorten, to diminish right?" He asked seeing her nod slightly he began to think harder.

"Teacher's will you please send all the freshmen to the auditorium immediately?" The loudspeaker crackled.

"Should we bring our stuff?" Lee asked seeing everyone stuff their backpacks and throw them on their backs. He nodded and did the same the halls were crowed with the youngest high school students crowding through a small double door. Lee saw Naruto and pushed passed some students to greet his best friend as they finally made it inside the auditorium. It wasn't the first day so at lease they wouldn't have to sit through the rules.

"Students we have desided to become open campus." Lady Tsunade began then stopped seeing many confused faces, "Which means you all may go off campus for lunch." She smiled before waves of shouts filled the echoing room. "But! But!" She tried as the students still wouldn't be silenced. "SHUT UP!" She shouted instantly quieting them. She collected her self before continuing, "But if this doesn't work we will have to go back to closed campus, and how an we keep that from happening? Kakashi will tell you that, the floors all yours." She chuckled going to her seat.

The silver haired teacher sighed as he got up on the stage, "Come back to school when lunch is over." He said turning and leaving the stage. The bell rang and all hell broke loose everyone was running shoving just trying to go meet up with friends.

Naruto was very ecstatic he couldn't bring down that smile down a bit. "Lee do you know what this means?" She asked once getting outside the school building.

"Um…we'll have to start bringing lunch money?"

"No! Well yeah but that's not what I mean." Naruto shouted sitting on a big rock beside a green door and a courtyard wall. His smile couldn't move from his face he was truly ok. Naruto sighed hopping up and heading home.

"Bye Naruto!" Lee called hopping onto Naruto's rock. He was smiling the sun warming his cheeks until Neji passed him.

"Lee are you coming?" He asked with a frown watching Lee hop off the rock.

"Oh yes I almost forgot training today!" Lee said following behind Neji. He looked behind him seeing TenTen racing towards them her arms waving wildly.

"Guys!" She shouted reaching them breathlessly, "Guys! Training was canceled!" She said standing next to Neji. Her hand met his and the two of them walked off.

Lee sighed, his smile fell; Gai sensei never canceled training, not even that one time when he broke his arm in three places he was still ready to train. "I hope it wasn't because what I said." He was spinning to see if he could find his beloved sensei. He saw Sakura. His heart leaped into his throat sending a warm salty taste in his mouth.

"Leave me alone Sasuke!" She shouted pulling out of his grip.

Sasuke stood there surprised, "But…you love me…" He hissed closing the distance between them.

Lee watched not able to move just staring blankly at him. From the corner of his eye he saw Gai sensei slowly walking past him his head hanging. Lee focused back on Sakura now seeing Sasuke push her to the ground, why wasn't any body seeing this? He took a deep breath turning to Gai something caught his eye. Sakura's green eyes looking up at him helplessly, now he couldn't turn his back on her. "Leave her alone Sasuke!" Lee shouted running to them and suddenly he disappeared then reappeared right behind him.

"Lee." Sakura gasped when Ino suddenly knelt beside her.

"What the hell? Leave my boyfriend alone Lee!" Ino shouted throwing a high heel at him, "Come on Sakura, let's get you cleaned up." She said helping her up and glaring at Lee.

Lee stood there stunned, "Sasuke was hurting her!" He shouted at Ino's retreating back right as Sasuke turned and shoved Lee to the ground.

"Shut up loser." He hissed gruffly following the girls back into the building.

"What was up with that?" Ino asked wetting a paper towel and lightly dabbing Sakura's scrapped shoulder.

"Ouch." Sakura gasped looking at the running water, "Don't blame Lee, he was saving me-"

"He was attacking my- what do you mean saving you?" Ino snapped staring deep into Sakura's emerald eyes.

Sakura blushed looking down trying to avoid her best friend's defiant stare, "He was hurting me. He pushed me to the ground because I…OUCH!" Sakura pushed away from her friend's harsh hold. "What ever I'm out of here!" Sakura shouted running out of there her eyes watering. "Move!" She shouted smashing into Sasuke sending him down to the tailed floor.

Lee remained on the ground he couldn't believe his adored Sakura side with Sasuke. "It's not fair is it?"

Lee looked up surprised to see Gai's smiling face and an extended hand to help him up. "W-what do you mean sensei?" Lee asked taking his helping hand. Gai began walking away slow enough for Lee to catch up quickly.

"Lee, you do something right for a…friend just to get a fist in the face, well-"

"I get what you mean." Lee chuckled smiling back to Gai, "No its not fair but-"

"Lee!" Sakura called running to them. "Lee!" She shouted again before running into him embracing him into a tight hug. "I never got to thank you…" She whispered in his ear.

Gai smiled down on the two, "I'll see you later." Gai chuckled leaving them alone.

"Sakura, you don't have to apologize, I-" Suddenly he couldn't speak, her lips were touching his. The sweet scent of lavender filled his nose his heart pound hard in his chest he brushed the back of his hand against her soft cheek. In a blink he was staring into her beautiful green eyes.

"L-Lee…" She began with a light blush covering her cheeks. The school campus was empty for the most part it was a quiet and peaceful afternoon.

Lee smiled at her then had a wave of guilt, "Sakura…I-I can't do this." Lee sighed walking off leaving Sakura standing there feeling confused.

"Lee…come back…?" She plead standing there watching him walk away her heart fell deep into her stomach . She closed her eyes tightly shut not wanting to cry not this time. She turned heading towards her home slowly, "I thought…he liked…me." She sighed as she turned a corner and disappeared off of the school's campus.


	2. It's A Girl Thing!

Lee spent the few days before Friday searching for Sakura, where was she? It was finally Friday while he sat in algebra unaware of the math class.

"Hey…?" Naruto whispered from the side of his mouth.

"Uzumaki! Pay attention!" Kakashi shouted returning to the chalk board he was writing when the wooden door slowly opened. "Miss. Haruno, why are you late?" He growled his eyes narrowed at her. He sighed pointing at her seat two rows in front of Naruto and Lee.

"Y-yes sir." She breathed her eyes not leaving the tiled floor. She took her seat and did not look back for the half hour they were left in there. "Come on Hinata let's walk together." She said quickly throwing her book bag on her shoulder as soon as the bell rang. She refused to even look at him as they and everyone else raced to the cafeteria.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto shouted a light red blushed flowed covering his cheeks. She turned seeing who had yell at her and stopped. "Sakura are you ready for tonight?" He asked his smile growing bigger.

Lee sadly looked down he couldn't stand to see her with him. "I'll see you in gym." He sighed heavily walking away.

Sakura smiled watching him leave, "I'd love to." She said turning towards her best friend.

Naruto smiled following the two girls hoping he could join them for lunch. "Is seven ok?" Naruto asked watching Sakura nod as if it were obvious. He sat surrounded by the loud females he was bored out of his mind! Girls talk about dumb things. Huh, wonder where's-

"Shut up shut up shut up!!" Ino squealed in her already high pitched voice. "You mean there was really a friend?"

Sakura blushed a bit while nodding trying to avoid all the stares from the tables close to them. "Yep, but I guess it was obvious that he wasn't into me…"

"Who are you girls talking about?" Naruto asked with a wide eyed blank ogle.

"Nobody." Ino sighed realizing he was sitting right there, she quickly changes the subject to the perfect lip-gloss flavor.

Naruto looked at his empty tray his food was always the first thing to go and now he had noting to entertain him. Where the heck is Lee? He thought staring even more blankly at his white Styrofoam cup, that was second to go. He deeply missed having lunch with Lee, at lease he would try to talk about something he would like to talk about. Wait, was that Hyuuga chick looking at me…? "I'm gone! Bye Sakura Chan!" Naruto shouted as he headed for the trash dumped his tray and quickly went searching for his best friend.

Ino watched him leave and as soon as he was out the door she instantly got right back onto the subject; " What?! You thought he wasn't into you?!" Ino whispered rather loudly.

"Come on Haruno, it was absolutely obvious, I mean even I noticed it, in algebra." TenTen chimed in looking down at Sakura, who's cheeks burned even more than ever.

"Oh my god yes!" Ino agreed as she and TenTen nodded at Sakura. "Like how he'd quickly look away when ever you'd glance his way." Ino squealed again.

"O-or um…when ever you…uh.." Hinata blushed as everyone's eyes met hers. Her fingers began to fiddle while her cheeks glowed worse than Sakura's. "…W-walk into a room…h-he seems to uh…gaze at you…oh…" Her voiced seemed to get smaller until she wasn't audible at all.

"I bet he knows everything about you." Ino swooped in to rescue Hinata.

"I know it's killing him that you're going to the dance with his bets friend." TenTen said with a mean smile from ear to ear.

Temari passed throwing her tray way some what eavesdropping, "Are you guys talking about that green dude?" She asked sitting next to TenTen and getting a dirty glare from all but Sakura, "Girl let me tell you, if you like the guy go with him. Don't make him wait around while you 'protect' your reputation, after a while you'll be sad and lonely knowing he's the only guy who actually cares about you 

and he will be way over you." Temari finished smiling liking how Sakura was actually nodding with agreement with her.

"Um, to bad she's getting this off of some TV show. But I mean what real guy would like you?" TenTen sneered, her glare still fixed on her.

"You wanna fight sugar dumpling?" Temari shouted jumping up she hands slammed against the table. "At lease I'm trying to help her do the right thing. You girls call your self's her friends? I've seen my brothers give better advise…to…EACHOTHER! And they hate each other most of the time." Temari yelled getting into the brunet's face. "What ever! Sakura don't listen to any of them, if you want to know what you should do. Listen to your heart." Temari said before storming off.

"Somebody needs to put the romance novels down." TenTen chuckled, the received a hard smack on her arm by both Ino and Sakura.

Sakura smiled ascending from her seat , "I think I know what I should do!" She smiled down at her friends, "Thanks you guys…your advise was very helpful…well most of yours." She quickly dashed off hoping she could find Naruto first.

Ino smiled at Hinata then to TenTen, "Well I'm glad we could help." She said proudly taking a bite of the food that hadn't been touched on her tray.

"Me too." TenTen agreed.

Hinata just stared at the two girl, "What advise did we give?" She asked seeing that both girls were now gawking at her. "W-what? Don't look at me like that. A-all we did was telling her h-how obvious it was. Last time I-I checked that isn't a-advise." Hinata stated her face quickly flushed tomato red.

Ino sighed sharply, "I think Hinata's right."

Sakura stood out side thinking of all the times she did talk to Lee at lunch, where was that? "Shikamaru! Have you seen Lee?" She shouted heading towards a boy who was laying under a tree. She collapsed to her knees in front of him seeing he hadn't moved at all. She grabbed his arm and shook him, "It's really important! Shika-"

Sakura got a brown eye glaring at her as he jerked his arm out of her grasp, "Geez your even more troublesome than Naruto." He sighed his voice in monotone. Shikamaru shifted back against the tree his arms supporting his head.

Sakura angrily stared at him, "Oh your no help you…" She thought a moment, "…You Pineapple head!" She shouting smacking hi arm and leaping up to continue her search for Lee, or Naruto.

Shikamaru opened one brown eye making sure she was out of ear shout, "Ouch." He sighed rubbing his arm, "Women…how troublesome." He said to himself closing his lazy eye.

Sakura ran past people, she refused to stop and ask she had to tell Lee before next period, as she ran tears formed in her eye it reminded her of a Sasuke fan fic. She chuckled to her self, "That would never happen." She whispered to her self then looked up and boom crashed into someone. "Hey watch it-" She shouted opening her eyes and seeing a familiar face only inches from hers.

"Oh my god Sakura! Are you ok? Oh my god, your bleeding, I'm so sorry!" Lee's voice sent her head swimming.

She blinked, "B-bleeding…?" She asked suddenly feeling his soft thumb pad wiping away some blood from under her nose. Oh how embarrassing a nose bleed in front of him… "Oh I'm fine, I wasn't watching where I was going…" She admitted blushed deeply.

"Oh…so…what would never …happen…?" He asked his heart shimmied up into his throat.

She blushed as the bell rang. Tell him! "Nothing…" She looked away.

Lee offered a hand and began walking with her, his heart began to pound in his chest he felt as though he was going to hurl. "We need to get you to the nurse…" He told her taking her hand watching her other hand trying to stop the heavy flow.

"I'm fine really." She giggled enjoying his soft touch of his hand in hers and everyone staring.

Lee laughed lightly, "Who are you trying to convince, me…or you?" He asked as his hand quickly dropped hers. For a split moment she was caught off guard, until she saw the bouncy blonde bound their way.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Naruto shouted once he got up to them. He saw more blood pour from her nose it was leaking through her fingers.

"It was an accident-" Lee tried as Naruto pushed his shoulders back.

"Like that was?" He growled his hand quickly turning into a fist. Sakura's emerald eyes gaped she let her nose go and tried to get between them. He threw his fist before Sakura did get between them and connected his first two knuckles into her face. "Shit." He breathed watching he fall to the ground holding her eye making the sounds of sobs trying to be quieted.

Lee was quickly beside her his arm around her shoulders and the tardy bell rang while Orochimaru made his way towards them he had saw the whole thing. "It's ok." He said in his soothing voice and his warm breath tickling the inside of her ear. Lee ignored his coach barking at Naruto until he wanted to drag him to the office. "Wait coach! It was an accident. And my fault…if anyone's going to the office it should be me I took a swing at him." Lee lied, while Sakura looked up at him terribly confused.

"…But…" Naruto began.

Lee looked at the blond, "Right Naruto…?" He asked and he nodded and the pale coach escorted him to the office.

"Sakura-"

"Beat it!" She shouted heading towards the nurse's office her left eye began swelling.

Naruto followed behind her, "Sakura I'm sorry, and it was an accident!" He cried and stopped dead in his tracks when she gave him the go to hell look. He hung his head, "How are we going on our date now?" He sighed a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Oh. What happened now?" Tsunade sighed seeing Sakura walk into her office covering her eye. "Here hold this on your eye, to reduce swelling." She said tossing a blue icepack to her. Tsunade leaned back in her chair writing some paper work. "Sakura, the cots open in the back lay down for a bit." She said not looking away from her paper.

Sakura nodded as she rested her head on the noisy paper covering the pillow. Her eyes slowly closed. She stayed there in the darkness listening to Lady Tsunade tap her pen.

"Sakura!"

"Huh?" Sakura breathed opening her eyes. "Lee!" She gasped sitting up quickly, Lee's arms wrapped around her. "I-I thought you would be like in ISS or expelled or something!" She shouted her puzzled expression hit Lee's soft smile.

"Um, Sakura…it's after school…" Lee chuckled helping her up, "And I was." He smiled taking her hand.

"Oh my god! I got you expelled!" She cried wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry!" She breathed into his right ear.

Lady Tsunade let out a sigh as she stood at the door, "Alright you too, let's go. I have places to be, and people to see." Tsunade spat as she began to tap her foot letting out another heavy sigh.

Lee began walking which is very hard with her attached to his neck, "It wasn't your fault…and I'm not expelled." He said sweetly his hand once again taking hers as they walked out into the bright warm outside.

"Why did you cover for Naruto though?" She asked crossing her arms tightly across her chest.

"He's my best friend." Lee admitted as they headed for the rock they had met t before.

"Some friend…getting you expelled." She scoffed turning to him.

Lee chuckled again, "I didn't get expelled." He turned towards the groups of other teenagers leaving and hanging out. He kept hearing about the dance tonight as they passed him, his heart lurched. 

Dang it Naruto, if you weren't my best friend I would ask Sakura right now. Lee sighed again as he slowly walked away from Sakura.

She turned watching him walk away not saying anything while her group began heading her way. Way to go Sakura you offended Lee…smooth. "Sakura! Oh my you would not believe the rumors going around about you…Naughty naughty." Ino sang studying Sakura's face. "Well I don't see any bruises, but you know we'll all see them tonight, well that is…if it is true."

TenTen looked from Ino to Sakura and back to Ino, "Did he hit you!?" She blurted ignoring the glares she got from Ino.

"W-what?!" Sakura asked dumbstruck before getting dragged away by the blonde girl.

"We will talk about this later but we're all meeting at my place to get ready for tonight." She laughed grabbing Sakura by the arm. Ino's home was quickly filled with laughter and chatter, and hair spray. Hinata ran out the bathroom coughing, "Hinata! Come back I have to make it stay!" Ino shouted coming after her with a bottle of hair spray.

Sakura sat on Ino's bed staring out the window thinking of the dance, of Naruto, and of Lee. She sighed deep in thought she couldn't hear the squeals of delight as TenTen raced into the room in just her bra and pink panties, "I lost weight!" She shouted jumping up and down. "Ino you were right food was the enemy! " She shouted stopping in front of Sakura, "Move." She said running into her legs that hung over the bed side.

With Only three hours before the homecoming game Sakura looked at the clock on the wall of Ino's bed room sighed and quietly left with out saying anything. Her left eye began to hurt a bit but she hoped she could put some ice on it and it wouldn't become black.

"Rock Lee!" Orochimaru shouted as all the boys did their warm-ups before the biggest game yet.

"Your going to sit out tonight's game!" He shouted writing on his clip board. Lee nodded but continued doing the warm ups.

Sakura stepped into the warm shower and stood letting the warm water drip off of her moist skin. Her hair hung down in her face. She finally dragged herself out of the shower. She fluffed her hair with her blow dryer she looked at the clock while she added her eye make up first. She strolled into her closet pulling a soft blue dress that had a low cut, and puffy sleeves. She slipped the dress on and smoothed out the wrinkles. Suddenly the door bell rang. Her heart leaped into her throat as she rushed to the door. She slowly took a breath before opening the door her smile grew as she opened the door.

((Sorry if I made Sakura too lame!!))


	3. A Night To RememberThat's For Sure!

Sakura opened the door and stared. "Um…" She said looking a bit confused at the boy who stood in the door way.

Choji sighed looking down and a box sat at his fat feet, "I hate this job…" He sighed getting a folded up sheet of paper from the box, "Hello Sakura…here is your…err bow thingy." He said pulling it out of the box. It was a beautiful mum with forest green and dark blue ribbon; it had bells and all the such on it. Sakura smiled taking it from him. "How many other girls are here?" He asked hearing screams and giggles and a can of hair spray being sprayed. Hinata landed hard on the door frame trying to get fresh air. She smiled at Choji then eyed the box. "Here" Choji said digging in his box for Hinata's.

Sakura smiled watching Hinata leave with her mum. "Well, Ino and TenTen are here…I'll give them theirs." She smiled extending her hand for them. "So…you're a football player why aren't you at the game?" She asked taking her friends mums in each hand.

Choji looked down, "My grades demoted me to water boy…and this is water boy's job… apparently." He sighed looking down. "Stupid Kakashi." He muttered taking his box and walking down the steps and disappearing into the neighborhood.

Sakura chuckled taking the mums in to the girls; TenTen was finally dressed in her dark pink satin dress, her hair pulled up in a bun on the top of her head. "Gimme my mum!" She shouted ripping it from Sakura's hands. "Isn't it beautiful?!" She cooed as she rushed to the bathroom to finish her make up.

Ino walked in her blonde hair in gigantic curlers and a strapless soft pink dress. "Oh my mum!" She said taking it from Sakura's extended hand, "I'm almost ready to go…just my damn hair!" She shrieked stomping into the bathroom.

Hinata stood next to Sakura in a strapless plum purple dress that looked like she was wearing two dresses; one short purple dress that came about an inch or more above the knee and had a part cut out so a full white dress that came from under that. But it was pretty. Ino had done her hair in a cute bun that looked really complex. "W-want to sit o-on the porch?" She asked and the two quietly left the house to sit on the swing.

Sakura stared at the lawn, "I really don't want to watch the game in a dress…it's…chilly." She shuddered rubbing her arms. Hinata nodded. She looked up in the sky and sighed, thinking about Lee...Naruto and the dance...

Temari and her brother Kankuro eased around the school quietly until reaching the gym which was beautifully decorated. Temari winked at Kankuro as she quickly scaled the back hall of the gym which brought her to the stands that were off the ground. She found the place where they installed the dance lights for tonight and happily stared at the shaft that the special lights were hanging from. "Got the paint…?" She whispered looking for a way to get the paint up on the bars.

"Temari…those poles won't be able to hold your weight…err or mine. Let's just go." He said bringing the red paint to his sister.

She glared at him and thought a moment, "What about crow?" She asked with a wicked smile. "You can have him hide up here till they announce the winner of the Homecoming queen then dump the red paint mixed with glue on her and the feathers. Because we all know Queen Dumpling deserves it all…every drop." Temari chuckled to herself taking the paint and the sack of feathers.

"Temari…" Kankuro warned, "If they catch Crow they'll know I did it…and I can't get suspended again." He said his arms crossed.

"Gaara's sand could do the trick?" She suggested looking over to the corner where he was supposed to be keeping watch.

"Fine. But you ask him." Kankuro said as he began walking down the stairs. Almost in an instant he passed his brother, "Temari wants to ask you something." He said still walking.

"What?" He asked standing in the door way.

"I need you…well your sand to dump paint on TenTen when they announce her as Homecoming queen, Ok?" She asked walking off. Gaara nodded and ducked into a dark corner knowing well that no one would be allowed up here once the dance started…

"Pictures!" Ino's mother shouted. Ino and TenTen had finished their hair and make up finally as Sakura and Hinata strolled into the living room and stood next to their friends. "Oh you girls look lovely!" Her mother gushed, flashing picture after picture.

"Mom!" Ino whined as the clock chimed. The sky had darkened when the girls bound out the door and walked to the football field. "Ok…TenTen I'll totally vote for you to be homecoming queen…" Ino sang aloud.

"Yeah since they opened it for all grades you're a total shoe in!" Sakura added smiling at her friend. Hinata and Ino nodded in agreement. The had to quickly get the good seats in front before they were all taken. You could tell who all was going to the dance because the girls and guys even where dressed in formal wear. Those who rather not where dressed like they would any day…though you sort of looked out of place. The girls all huddled together t watch their team shine against their rival school The Sand village High school. Everyone from Konoha booed when the other team scored and cheered when their team scored which wasn't very often since their fastest guy wasn't on the field. "Hey does anyone see Lee?" Sakura asked after the fifth touchdown from the opposing team.

"No…do ya'll see Naruto?" Ino asked looking on the field…"And what's Shikamaru doing out there? He's always on bench. Woot Yeah! You can do it Shikamaru! Woohoo!" Ino screamed over the crowd.

"Hey Shika your girlfriend's cheering for you." Sasuke sneered running past him.

After a very cold hour an a half it began to snow and they ended the game, Konoha 10 Sand village 28. (I don't know much about football…so bare with me please) Everyone of Konoha High left for the dance very disappointed in their team. "I can't believe we lost!" TenTen whined.

"I can" Sakura sighed wondering where Lee could be…

Naruto quickly dashed home cleaned up a bit and like all the football players they all wore their (clean) jerseys to the dance. He walked back to the school and rushed into the gym to find his beautiful date. He spotted her in the corner alone because all her friends had already been swept to the dance floor. Well except the Hyuuga chick. "Sakura!" He breathed stopping in front of her. He extended his hand and her soft hand fell into his. The song playing was slow and he danced close to her and they swayed. Come on Sakura…Tell him now! Tell Him! She thought as he smiled at her dreamily. "I'm glad you said yes…but…what happened the day we skipped…that made no sense." He asked as the next song played a fast tempo.

"You…wanna dance?" Lee asked Hinata who was standing alone against the wall. She nervously nodded and they too were on the dance floor.

"Naruto…I need to tell you something…" She shouted over the louder music. She looked down at her feet and stopped dancing for a minuet.

"Are you thirsty?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded and he disappeared into the crowd.

Lee noticed Sakura was alone and saw Naruto by the punch bowel and went after him. "Naruto…I need to tell you something!" Lee stated loudly over the music as Naruto poured two cups of the red punch.

"What?" Naruto asked putting the ladle back into the deep bowel.

"I-I…I'm…" He sighed trying to get his words to come out. His mouth quickly dried out. "I'm…in in…" He stopped. Come on Rock say it!

"Come one Lee say it." Naruto said taking the two cups and walked back to Sakura. Lee followed hoping he could just spit the words out.

Naruto finally made it to Sakura who was talking to Hinata when Lee finally got the nerve, "I'M IN LOVE WITH SAKURA!" He shouted the music had changed to a softer slower song and everyone heard it and turned to them. Naruto jerked back which made every bit of liquid fly from the cup and flowed don the front of Sakura's expensive blue dress.

"Naruto!" She gasped almost in tears looking at her dress and making a mad dash to the ladies room. Hinata was right behind her as Lee and Naruto just exchanged looks.

"And now it's time to announce this years Homecoming queen and King!" Temari announced with a smile. She quickly had everyone's attention. "Now…this years Homecoming queen is…" She said as she quickly side stepped to the left and opened an envelope. "…TenTen!" She shouted clapping and stepping further away from the microphone. Everyone gasped clapped and cheered as TenTen walked up on the stage they had set up. "Now…" She whispered to her brother.

"I'm totally not surprised that you all voted for me! But thanks any-"Suddenly there was a waterfall of red sticky paint and she closed her eyes and gasped with her mouth opened. After the paint fell feathers fluttered down onto her. Everyone gasped then laughed as she raced off stage and was out of sight.

"Ok! Well the Homecoming king is…Sasuke Uchi-"

In a flash principal Tsunade was on stage and had taken the microphone from Temari, "Who ever was responsible for this will be severely punished!" her angry voice boomed as she tried to avoid the paint splatter. "If anyone knows of ANY thing be in my office first thing Monday morning to share what you know…That's it the dance is over everyone GO HOME!" She shouted as the crowd all tried to go through the two doors at once.

"My dress is ruined." Sakura cried to Hinata in the bathroom her face pale and blotchy. She watched as Hinata had a wet paper towel and got most of the stain out. They heard cheering from outside then silence. "I guess they announced the winner…" She said leaning against the wall and falling to the floor. Hinata sat beside her.

"So…what a-are you going t-to do…?" Hinata asked as shrieks of laughter roared from the gymnasium.

"What's going on out there?" Sakura asked as Hinata shrugged.

"D-do you want t-to go out th-there and see?" She asked as she got a quick glare from Sakura.

"I want to hide in here forever." Sakura whispered resting her head on her knees…"GO HOME!" Was heard and both girls jumped. "W-what was that?" Sakura asked Hinata as the two girls poked their heads out the bathroom door seeing an emptying gym.

"Ladies?" Tsunade's voice boomed. Both girls jumped out of their skin. "What are ya'll doing hiding in the bathroom…? My office Monday morning No excuses!" She shouted leading them out the door…


End file.
